


Chaldean Comparison

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: December Batch 2020 [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Size Pride, Size shame, cocks, size comparison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: The boys of Chaldea decide to compare their sizes, and the feelings that come with the length of their rods.
Series: December Batch 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140773
Kudos: 4





	Chaldean Comparison

**Author's Note:**

> For Vespairr.

“Let’s compare ourselves!”

The excited voice of one Paladin, Astolfo, cried out in the kitchen occupied by several boys. Boys that all turned towards him with various levels of ‘are you serious’ written on their faces.

“With all due respect, Astolfo.” Bedivere spoke up, the silver-armed boy stepping towards the pink-haired twink with a certain look in his eyes. “We’re supposed to be making cake for our Master’s birthday tomorrow. Aren’t you acting a little irresponsibly by suggesting such a thing?”

Astolfo blinked a couple of times before shaking his head. “Nope! Besides, you know we were just gonna go to town on her after were done anyway.” He chimed, knowing exactly the kind of horny girl that his Master was.

Lanling, one of the other boys present, sighed as he slowly adjusted his mask. “Sir Bedivere. You know how he acts. If we do not quell his need, he’ll just keep on pestering us.” The beautiful boy tried to argue, though the way his pants barely tented at the thought of his Master laying in bed with him was certainly the sign of something.

The other boys in the room, Alexander, Kogil and Yan Qing, all nodded in unison. They had their own reasons for wanting to try this comparison out… And they knew just as well what kind of antics the boy could get up to.

“Alright! Let’s start then, Lanling!” Astolfo quickly cried out as he pointed towards the chinese boy with a grin on his face. “Show us what you’ve got. Don’t be shy, it’s not like when you show your face!”

Lanling quickly froze as he was thrown out in the deep end, looking at his friends who served to support him with their smiles and tease him at the same time with their pointed looks. He couldn’t get out of this.

The boy slowly lowered his pants, revealing… A meager, yet still impressive length. Roughly seven inches worth of meat. “D-Don’t stare for too long. Please…” He muttered, the cheeks behind the mask quickly flushing red from revealing himself.

“Aw, cute. That’s about how big I was before Zeus gave me a lil’ help.” Alexander giggled, with Bedivere shooting him a glare. “What? I earned that, Silver-arm. Don’t tell me the gods didn’t reward you for your service.”

Yan Qing sighed as he watched the most stuck up of the boys argue with one of the loosest. “Very well. I’ll be second, since my countryman went first.” The Assassin said as he removed his own pants…

Revealing a cock barely a little longer than the one Lanling had revealed. And yet he stood there with pride, admiring his own length. “Whether or not mine is larger or smaller than the rest, it’s still mine. Of course, I’m sure you all have as much pride in yours as I do.”

“You know, if my older self was here, he’d probably mock you for that.” The young and child-like version of Gilgamesh, Kogil, spoke up as he pulled his hands out of his pockets. “Though, you’re not wrong. I do think mine’s pretty great.”

The boy yanked on the waistband of his pants, revealing a proper monster of a cock, at least compared to the two from before. 11 inches, bordering on a full foot entirely made up of dickmeat. “What do you guys think?” He chimed, blushing slightly as he neglected to mention that he probably shrank as he grew older. Which would explain part of why his older self disliked talking to him.

Bedivere looked at the boys that had already revealed their sizes, before shaking his head in frustration. “We should be making a cake for her, not…” He muttered, before letting out a yelp as a powerful hand found its way around his crotch. A hand that he had become more than a little intimate with over the last while. “A-Alexander, release me!”

“Nope. Show off your ‘sword’, fancy-pants.” Alexander grinned as he intensified his godly strength, nearly crushing whatever was stuck in those tight armored pants just to force him to play along.

The silver-haired boy let out a frustrated gasp as he channeled a bit of the golden energy of his Lord’s sword through his arm, using it to blow the molesting boy away and tear his pants apart in the process. Just to make him stop his inane touching spree…

Underneath his armored pants was a proper sword. His very own ‘Excalibur’, reaching a full 14 inches when it was properly erect. An impressive member for a boy that served in the Knights of the Round. “Are you satisfied, Alexander?”

“Mmhm. Nice cock, Bedivere.” Alexander grinned as he yanked on his own pants, slipping them off with ease thanks to his immense inner strength…

Revealing a thorough slab of meat. 20 inches of godly cock, the scent visibly wafting off it due to the sweat he had built up across the day. “Surely nobody can beat a cock like this. Only a fool would be bigger.” The boy blessed by the divine explained… and then slowly turned towards the pink-haired boy, as if he knew what came next.

“Woooow. Nice cocks, everyone! Real good, even if some are small!” The pink-haired boy that had prompted this entire contest giggled as he slowly grabbed his own waistband, all while enjoying the look of the masked Lanling trying to hide away his own shaft plus his face at the same time.

From the very beginning. He knew that nobody would be able to compete with what he had. After all, this was why he was his Master’s favorite boy. That and how much fun they had together in bed.

His pants came undone, and the monster inside was unleashed. 30 whole inches of meat, with a glans that was constantly dripping with pre. The result of his madness sapping away his reasonable thoughts, leading to a thoroughly enlarged breeding instrument.

And the smell that came from it was intense too. Just enough that every single one of the boys grew erect looking at the cock that dwarfed them all. They could feel the blood rushing out of their heads and down to their other heads, their ability to think clearly deprived from them.

“S-Sir B-Bedivere…” Lanling panted as he quickly headed for the british boy, kissing his elegant body as his smaller cock slowly grew to match the one he wielded. “P-Please… Please play with me and teach me about your sense of beauty…”

The silver-haired boy nervously gasped as he felt his cock throbbing from the other boy came closer. “L-Lanling, I… T-This is not the time, please come to your senses…” Bedivere muttered, trying to ignore how hard he got whenever he looked at the beautiful masked boy…

“So, you’re able to change appearances, aren’t you? Does that count for cocks too, or are you a fraud?” Kogil asked Yan Qing, idly using his chains to stroke his cock. He was used to this kind of effect, especially with how long he had known Astolfo for.

The martial artist answered by having his body turn into that of the pink-haired boy, his cock growing just as large. “Doppelganger lets me do just tha-” He was about to brag, only for the size and the amount of effort it took to keep himself from falling prey to its constant need to overwhelm him, gasping and panting as the blonde quickly wrapped his chains around his vulnerable cock.

“You knew this would happen, didn’tcha, ‘Stolfo?” Alexander chimed as he walked over to his huge-cocked pal, sinking one hand onto those massive balls between his thighs. “Can’t believe you’re even bigger than the gods…”

Astolfo giggled as he felt those hands run along his massive length and play with those absolutely overfilled seed-tanks of his. “I was just real lucky, ehehe. If you want, I can give you a dicking, see if my cum helps you grow!” The boy giggled, treating cock growth like it was something you could just inflict.

The redheaded boy shook his head as he instead started rubbing his 10 inch shorter cock up against his friend’s monstrous thing. “Nah. I’m good. Besides, I wanna see you on bottom for once.” He chimed, about ready to use his strength to force the boy into a submissive position.

Just as they were all about to have a bit of fun with one another, the door to the kitchen slammed open…

Only to reveal a thoroughly red-faced Gudako, her hot breath visible as she glared at all six of those boys. She was tremendously horny, and the fact that the room was now full of their musk wasn’t helping matters. “Ah… there you all are…” She muttered, a bit of a smile on her face.

Before they had a chance to tell her what they were doing, she bit into a Golden Apple she had been saving for such a special occasion. And she stepped inside, locking the door behind her.

“Nobody’s leaving until we’ve all fucked.” She said very simply, a bit of drool running down her chin as she held herself back just a little more…

The boys knew what came next. Astolfo especially knew. This was why he had done it in the first place. Why he had convinced them all to enjoy themselves like this…

All to give his Master an early birthday present. 

And maybe because he wanted to see all of his friends’ cocks too. He was a greedy boy like that, after all.


End file.
